Faith
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: On a job in Quilcene; Dean gets attacked by Nerissa Le Bone along with her demons. However he is rescued by white witch Jenny, the problem is that the hunter is her significant other but will his unreasonable views on witches put her off ever loving someone, who hated her kind with a passion?. Crossover with Light Overcomes Darkness, a series I wrote on FictionPress. Dean/OC
1. the attack

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Jenny the witch hunters and other unfamiliar characters._

_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if Jenny comes off as a __Mary Sue__ but it's not intentional._

_Pointers and tips will really be beneficial._

_CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Light Overcomes Darkness, SEASON 1-2 and The Club _

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

_It was like any other job._

Dean Winchester was separated from Ellen and Jo Harvelle and two expert witch hunters Jocelyn and her daughter Marti Benson; the daughter was the same age as Jo but she was quite the nerd, wearing glasses and her extensive knowledge about the Wicca. The ambiance of the forest tickled his senses. Jocelyn was the leader of Abyss, the witch hunters society, a group of religious witch hunters that come together to figure out plans to massacre the Wicca and other monsters of the supernatural.

The hunter had issues with religion but the mother and daughter duo proved that most religious people were self-righteous, hateful and obsessive; by the way they killed witches mercilessly and boasted about their achievements. Marti, in particular was a walking nightmare, this young woman was questioning the way he treated women everywhere he goes.

The atmosphere was tense, air clenching him inside, he pulled out his hand gun. The shallow sounds through the forest winds in Quilcene. _"Demons" _he thought as his fingers were inches away from the trigger, reacting to the possibility of demons coming for him, probably more than one.

Dean didn't enjoy this job. It wasn't the nature of it. The situation was faulted by the two self-absorbed witch hunter mother and daughter duo; they only assisted because they were solving the case of five people who were human ice sculptures in a house, near the Quilcene forest, this town of people were vibrant in themselves. In Jocelyn's opinion it was a witch, who had the ability of cyrokinesis, the ability to generate and manipulate the ice. _"Damn it"_ he muttered. This hunter hated witches with a burning passion; they were just devil worshipping whores, who just practice spells to him, they were just like any other monster he had hunted.

Nerissa Le Bone appeared from the tress of the forestry, her eyes blazing crimson red, her hair was wavy, vibrant and black, her skin was light brown, and she was quite tall, stocky and curvy; the girl was wearing an Indian red tight dress with black boots. She had four black-eyed lapdogs behind her; she pulled out a Celtic written sword out. Her face twitched to a smile, she had a thing for pretty boy hunters, the feeling of seeing hit her like a ton of bricks so she pulled a screwface at him.

"Haven't seen you in a while, dear, how's life post-Hell?" the red-eyed girl crooned happily as her fingers were twirling her hair

"Well, you're a bitch" Dean chuckled back at her

"Silly boy, why have hatred in your heart for the Wicca, tell me?"

"None of your business"

"You have two choices, either die and go back to Hell or give up trying to stop me"

"Until you're dead" he said as he pulled the gun at her

"GET HIM!" Nerissa yelled, snapping her fingers, sending her demons to attack

The demon henchmen and women attacked him head on. Growls coming through their mouths as the olive skinned demon grabbed his arm to throw him against a tree with enhanced strength; the other demons surrounded him when Nerissa telekinetically took the gun from his possession. She smiled happily as she could her brigade pinning him onto his knees roughly, these demons were enhanced with the powers of her father Marcus Kenton.

Nerissa smiled manically while waving the gun around in her delicate, human fingers even though she was the daughter of two archdemons so she was powerful in her own right. Nerissa kneeled down to be close to the hunter, she stared into his pretty hazel-green eyes. _"Damn, what a sight" _she thought. Until she threw left hook and right hook punches at him, she enjoyed the swollen wounds and blood pouring from out of his nose. She said _"Poor little hunter"_ as the demons were holding him down.

The demon girl cupped his chin to press her red chapped lips onto his. She had a thing for sexual contact with humans, they were a good source of power and toys to play with, and her tongue was in his month as he was struggling to get off this bitch. Nerissa pulled back. She was scared as her demon henchmen and women were suddenly frozen solid, like little ice statues, she felt the cold beneath her dress so she started running off until she was telekinetically throw backwards onto the leaves of the forest.

Nerissa shifted her eyes into all directions to see who was freezing her demons and destroying them. Her knife was clutching onto her hand, ready for the next attack. She dropped the gun as she and the hunter fighting over it but she let it go, with a wave she pinned him as she closed in to give him a right hook to his face forcefully but he punctured a silver knife onto her leg which made Nerissa scream in pain, she healed fast enough to lunge herself at the chauvinist hunter, unaware of her frozen dead brigade as this demon girl was looking for some kind of retribution.


	2. the rescue

Behind the tress stood, Jenny Blackwell, she iced the demons with her cyrokinesis ability. Her heart was pounding faster than a triathlon athlete, she pulled her gold-black Athame, she had been looking for Nerissa Le Bone for three weeks, at the same time she has on her own since she agreed to separate from her coven but telepath Penny Flame was still her partner but she was gone. The coven was of rebelled witches, who didn't comply with the new rules of the Elders in all different states so they decided to kill as many as Saul Kenton's loyalists as possible and his fellow archdemons.

Jenny had been searching for Saul, for three years, at the same time she has been following her next duty by the book of answers to protect Dean Winchester, his face showed within the book of answers as it told her next thing to do. However when she saw the ink form his face for the first time, her heart fluttered like butterflies. She hated the thought that a hunter could make her feel the same way as the pretty boys from every state she had been in. Jenny shrugged of pang of anger boiling within her when Nerissa kissed him on the lips, her fingers clenched tightly on the Athame knife.

Then she lunged herself at the demon girl, wrestling her on the ground, the daughter of Marcus and Hilda scraped with the witch above her. Nerissa was stretching her arm to get her witch knife; her arm was crushed by Miss Blackwell. Jenny pulled out her Athame, ready to puncture Nerissa's heart. "You better save your little boy, slut" Nerissa hissed at the witch as she never hesitated to stab the demon girl in the heart. Her eyes flashed orange-yellow as the demonlight from her expelled. Jenny stood up from the dead girl beneath her; with a wave, she cremated her.

Afterwards she saw him, the hunter from the book of answers, so silent and knocked out by the demon bitch. Jenny kneeled before the hunter man to be sensitive, she say on the ground, it's quite warm out here as she was only wearing a white vest top, a black skirt with black fishnet tights and white converses. Jenny caressed his face with her fingers, gently and softly. _"Sleeping righteous man" _she whispered as her fingers were through his short hair, follicles tickled her nerves as she cradled him in her arms like a baby. She never did this for any guy she knew because it would make her seem weak in the eyes of the witches around her. Jenny called him the righteous man because it was what the real wiccans knew him as.


	3. emotional connections

When Jenny teleported into her house in Quilcene, leaving the hunter on her couch; it's peaceful and quiet as it was near the Quilcene Lake. When she was a little girl, her mom Cilia was a serial dater which meant that her attitude towards men has rubbed off her daughter. Jenny herself had a feminist attitude towards guys. She was in the kitchen, fixing up a sandwich with ham, bacon, sausage slices, lettuce, and tomato in a large baguette. She got out a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. Jenny is used to giving food to others as she dreamed to be a cupcake maker when she was little. She had the talent for it as she loved the colours, textures and appearance of the little treats on her metallic silver rack. The beer and sandwich was not for her. She brought it into the living room which is close to the kitchen. Jenny placed them on her brown coffee table.

Her grey-blue eyes were diverted to a sleeping monster hunter on the couch; he had been healed from the wounds suffered in the hands of Nerissa and her demons comrades. She provides a cushion and blanket to be considerable. Jenny sat beside him, careful not to sit on his legs which were muscular. She was reading a journal which belonged to the hunter, it was written by a John Winchester. _"Damn, he's resourceful" _Jenny thought in her head as she continued reading it, her grey-blue eyes were on how this man portrayed witches as devil worshippers that sold their souls to demons for power. Jenny's conscience told her that this book didn't belong to her; it was an invasion of someone else's property. The witch closed the book to put it back where she found it. She sighed "This is gonna be a long day".

His eyes flickered; they were unsealing to see a chick beside him. The girl was good-looking by her facial expressions that showed glee and relief. Her face glowed into a bright smile on her pink lips, her grey-blue orbs fluttered, her hair was short, light blonde and straight, and she had a round facial structure as she started laughing huskily. She was quite tall, lean and curvy. However she was wearing a white vest top, a black skirt with black fishnet tights and white converses, _not the usual style for girls these days._

The girl had strange, odd looking tattoos on her arms, one of them was a red pentacle surrounded by angel wings around it, and the one on her left arm was of the triple goddess with roses and vines around it. He looked at her with a surprised but excited look on his face. Her tattoos signalled that she _could_ be a hunter with the anti-possession symbol on her right wrist along with a witchy necklace. He was curious about her, interested in what she was like when she wasn't being cheerful with herself and saving his ass from an archdemon's daughter, whose lips tasted vile. He dragged out the smooth, comfy blanket to see a large sandwich and a bottle of beer. _How did she know his past time of eating which is second to sex?_

"Eat it, it's yours" the chick said smoothly, in a seductive tongue as she moved closer to him, invading his personal space. She watched as he eats the sandwich in ravenous hunger, to her it was pleasure

"You really didn't have to" Dean replied with a mouth full of food which made her snigger

"No, it's no trouble" she said as he stopped eating

"What's with the tattoos?" he asked curiously as he looked at her tattoos again

"An interest in Wiccan symbols, that's all" she lied through her teeth

"What's with the pentagram medallion?" he questioned when he caught glimpse of it. Her face was blushing red; she could be guilty of something

"You see, I'm Jenny Blackwell, a full practicing witch" she confessed. He was stunned into silence; this hot chick couldn't be a witch. Witches were meant to be old and haggard, not youthful and bright

"You've got to be kidding me" the hunter scowled at her

"What's wrong, you look angry" Jenny said as her eyes were watering up, her fingers tried to reach his hand but he shrugged her off

"I hate freaking witches with a burning passion"

"That's why I lied" Jenny started tearing up, moving closer

"How the hell do you know me, stay away from me?" he growled at the teary eyed witch. Jenny stirred away.

"The book of answers led me to you"

"So you can kill me yourself"

"It's not like that you pig"

"So it's like that, ey" he assumed; pulling out the hand gun, pointing at her

"Are you seriously kidding me, I saved your pretty ass from Nerissa, gave you food and this is how you treat me, no wonder why humans are so fickle" Jenny snarled as she was staring Dean down

"You're no different to the witches I hunt"

"That's because I'm a real Wiccan, born into witchcraft from my parents and further generations of my family"

"So you're a healer" he presumed, putting the hand gun down, realising this girl was no threat but an emotional wreck

"Only with herbs and spells, mainly I can seduce who I want into bed but the trouble is, my power doesn't work on you"

"Wow, that's a shocker"

"Don't you dare judge me based on what amateur witches do?"

"How about you Aphrodite, looking for love"

"I like the compliment, sweetheart"

"Hey, I'm not a girl" he chuckled

"You sure act like one" she smirked

Jenny was cross with herself. She couldn't reason with Dean, his attitude towards witches infuriated her; she knew of the opinion hunters had about her own kind were not generous as they hated her race so she had to compose the ranging fury within her. She had to be patient; the pungent feeling of anger was the uncovering of her lusting for this man. It was written in the stars, an old witch theory that told witches who they were chosen for. They were meant to be together, although the traditional rules prohibits witches from having relations with people of dissimilar kinds such as humans but more and more witches are finding human lovers. It was because of the soulmate magic, a mystical ancient force that connects witches to their chosen significant others.

Jenny had calmed down from her battle inside her, whether to kill him or shake him to drill it inside his thick skull that she is nothing like the amateur witches or her darker counterparts. She relaxed herself on the couch, unaware of her own consciousness with herself; normally Jenny was confident and had high self-esteem when most young women her age were pressured by the world to be perfect. _"Damn, he's really smiling at me, don't fuck it up Jen" _Her mind cooed in excitement.

"Even as a witch, I still do conventional human stuff" Jenny remarked at herself out loud

"Did you kill those people at the house party?" Dean asked

"They were demons, the people couldn't be saved?"

"You have two bitchy ass enemies in angry and nerdy hunters"

"Jocelyn and Marti have been looking for me, for about a year but always miss me"

"Why"

"I'm also a teleporter, trust me in comparison to angels, Wiccan teleportation it's comfortable to humans"

"Can you feel the cold, princess?"

"Not really, I can control and generate ice so I'm immune to it" Jenny smiled as she fiddled with her red earrings

"You're a bad girl"

"I'm a rule breaker, honey, the witchy rules suck"

"What about your parents?"

"Dead"  
"Sorry about that"

"Unlucky asses. Don't like hunters very much but I still like the rest of you humans, such vibrant creations to watch" Jenny said as she shrugged off her parents in bitterness

"Don't let the pretty face fool you; I'm a badass when I need to be"

"Nothing gets passed me"

"Come on, you must be curious about me in other ways?"

"Do you have a coven?"

"Used to, not anymore, too many girls to have competition with" she hooted as she touched his leg softly, sending shockwaves through his body

"What are you doing?" he enquired, pushing her away

"I just….want to be close to you" Jenny pleaded, shifting nearer to him

"Emm…. personal space Jenny" he demanded

"Sorry, I'll back off a bit" Jenny replied as she moved away, leaving a gap between them

"I don't like clingy chicks"

"I make other guys like me to compensate my inner fear of being alone" Jenny admitted

"My life story isn't so apple pie either"

"I guess, go on"

"A demon killed my mom, my dad trained my brother and I to be hunters, on the road, school to school, no stability really but he sold his soul for me to live"

"Did you kill the demon?"

"He's gone"

"Oh, to sooth the pity, my mom lied to me about my dad, she said he was a hunter but I have his diary and she didn't tell me the whole story. The bitch hid the fact that he was a witch, a dark witch but his powers were stripped away by the Elders so he became a hunter out of spite for his fellow wiccans, has your dad lied to you about anything?"

"Not sure if I remember"

"Of course, you were the good son, never questioned daddy's plans" Jenny sneered at him

"What about you, whore Jnr?"

"Shut up" Jenny freaked out as she slapped him in the face

"That was unexpected; you slapped me like a bitch"

"Why, is it my northern charm pleasuring you inside" she said sexily as her hand was rubbing on his chest, beneath the dark green t-shirt were tangible muscles, the growing bulge in his jeans was present, he groaned silently as he like it. She stopped.

"You're beautiful, Jenny"

"How kind of you, ass-hat?" she snorted

The hunter was pleasured by Jenny's soft, gentle hands stroking him, inappropriately; he desired her lips as they were thin and red. _"Man, you idiot, she's a witch, kill her" _the voice of reason growled in his head, granting Jenny was a witch, a pretty hot Wiccan. Her slow, sexy speech unstiffened his insides; it was a turn on to hear her voice. He watched as she left his side to go into the kitchen. _"Hmm…I didn't know witches had nice asses"_ he thought. He was amazed how passionate Jenny was in defending her race against his scrutiny even though amateurs and born witches were very dissimilar to each other.


	4. love, sex and reflections

On the other hand, Jenny couldn't escape the unresolved sexual frustrations she had pend up, it was unlike any other guy she had sex with, her libido was on overload when she was desperate to be close to Dean; her lower lip quivered when she tried to say anything smart, even though she had the ability of enhanced intelligence. Her fingers were running through her short hair, she wished her hair was long again so she could hide her reddening face.

Jenny was getting a bottle of beer from the refrigerator with ease; she started to feel even giddier inside when she closed it. The humorous witch turned around to see Dean behind her with his winning smile which must get a lot of women falling all over him. Her heart sank deep, she couldn't catch her breath as it was heavy, and this bottle shook between her pulsing, sweaty fingers as she placed it onto his hand, as he opened it to purse the drink onto his lips. Jenny was biting her lips unconsciously as she didn't know what to think of herself being a horny schoolgirl, crushing on the number one jock in campus. Her maturity went out the window.

"You, OK, you seem agitated" Dean asked politely to the witch

"Just feelings" Jenny replied, jumping with excitement as she could feel his hot breath on her neck

"Don't worry, I'd just like to fuck you, see what's it's like with a witch"

"Too late, short bus" she laughed hoarsely, trying to covering her feelings

"You didn't save my life for nothing"

"You're a dick"

"Bigger than little boys you mess with, you'll like it"

"Not sure if you're telling the truth of just fucking with me" she said strongly, the blonde young woman was dangerously close to him. For the first time in her life she wasn't in control or the mistress. Normally she was dominate in all her sexual practices but this hunter has taken the power from her

"One or the other" he smirked

"I….." Jenny blurted nervously as she couldn't resist the yearning desire to kiss him, her hand was on his shoulder while the other was on his chiselled face, her lips latched onto his. Jenny melted into it. She felt his hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, where her winged pentacle tattoo was. His hand was tracing under her top, it was like her body was blazing then pulled away

"What's wrong, isn't it what you want" he whispered in her ear

"I finally understand what the goodie virgin witches mean by the soulmate magic crap"

"Is it Latin?"

"For the ancient mystical force which connects witches to their soulmates"

"So I'm yours""  
"Yes, Dean, you and I were meant to be. I have saved your ass from some pretty nasty things for the past year"

"Like what"

"The shapeshifter couple in Milwaukee, the vampire nest in Atlanta, the gipsy in New Orleans, the mermaids in New Hampshire and the rigaru in Cleveland for starters"

"I did sense some witchy magic there"

"Hex bags for ammeters sweetie"  
"Your lips are sweeter than sugar" he said slyly as he pulled her into press his lips onto hers, his body reacted as he was blushing from being so close to the witch

It was darkening outside as the sky was charging from its cloudy state into twilight, between dusk and night. Inside of Jenny's lipstick red room, it looked very romantic, it was mostly can be compared to a honeymoon hotel room. Jenny moved closer to match her quivering lips onto Dean's, sending shockwaves thought their bodies; the ancient mystical force at work. She traced her hands on her chest to grasp the tight muscles under his t-shirt; she pulled off then removing her own top to expose her red silk bra. Jenny regained some control by massaging her soft, lover's hands all over his body, he grinned in pleasure. "Do you want this, with your most hated supernatural creature" Jenny whispered huskily as she was running kisses on his neck. Then she fell back, letting go of her governing nature to allow herself to be released of her clothes as she did the same to him. Hot and sweaty in the flesh, they continued kissing anything tangle; lips, cheek, ear, nibbling, arms, chest and stomach. Jenny twitched as his finger were slowly touching in between her thighs, she sighed as she wasn't used to being the bottom of the relationships.

Jenny could taste the sweetness of his lips dancing on her tongue, smells of fragrant perfumes inside her room and pre-cum incited her nasal passage; she could hear herself and the man on top of her breathing heavily between the sheets, as she could feel his stiffness rubbing onto her womanhood, her body was on fire, blazing through her skin. Her hands clenched her silken red sheets aggressively. "Don't….stop" Jenny cried out. She was grasping onto his muscular prowess, allowing his sweet lips to press onto her neck, goosebumps quickly fleshed on her as she moaned "You're a good pretty boy". "You're not bad for a control freak" he replied. He was naked on his knees in front of the feminist witch as she was also. "Suck it" he demanded which made Jenny blush as she gripped his length, she was happy swallowing him whole and stiff at once. He arched backwards, Jenny liked being dominant again. "Jenny, oh, just like that". She started to rub between his tights with her fingers gently as her lips twitched one side with joy while working him with her fingers.

He moaned eagerly "Jesus, don't stop, you're a goddess Aphrodite". Jenny cupped his balls, kneading it softly, like dough. "Fuck… you're amazing" he complimented her as he smiled. It pleased Jenny to be flattered. She was lying down on her side as he was close behind her; the red silk sheets shielding them from what's outside the bedroom. His arms were around her waist, inserting his length inside her ass. "It feels so good inside" she whimpered as she could feel his other hand cupping her bright breast as she was rubbing herself, to relieve from the anguish of not being able to touch him. "No, let me" he sighed, shifting his fingers on her clit. "Oh, God, I'm close" Jenny cried out loud. He pulled himself out of her so he could hold her gently in his arms, playing with her red earrings.

Jenny enjoyed it; it was the best sex since losing her virginity. She had to let go of the unfair attitude she had towards men. The witch realised that men were just as equal to women when it came to the bedroom. Her initial view on hunters has been trampled on because she just had sex with one and it didn't feel bad nor he tried to waste her in the act.

Jenny was in the arms of the hunter; the witch didn't want to admit it, admit that she loved Dean Winchester, although she always kept her emotions buried inside because of the fear of losing control of her powers which is very common in witches, who struggled in restraining their emotions which causes a lot of accidents.

The purpose of this personal journey was for Jenny to confront her issues with men, the ability of empathy which has the duty of feeling what other people feel. Her heart started aching within when feeling sorrow and bitterness which belong to the man next to her. At first she hated the power; it made her feel weak and sedimental but it was what she needed to become a better person. Jenny realised could end up lonely and isolated from the world because of her disordered views on men, love and how bad of a person she is for misusing her powers for very selfish uses. In the next day, Jenny could look at herself in the mirror to see a much more content young woman full of life and happiness.


End file.
